Forgotten Memories
by Ryoken
Summary: That's right folks, I've started up this story again. Due to a lot of request by one certain reader, I decided to continue with it, even though I have many many other stories to busy myself with.
1. Forgotten Memories

In this story, Raziel meets someone from his human past.  
Forgotten Memories  
By Ryoken  
  
As I stepped into the vortex, I felt time slip by. I emerged into an uncorrupted land, so much more peaceful and beautiful than Kain's wasteland of an empire. I was intrigued that this could possibly be Nosgoth's past glory. I wondered why Kain had sent me to this place. There did not seem to be anything of importance here. I journeyed to the northwest to find myself on a path that lead to the Pillars. They stood before me as if they watched all of Nosgoth from the beginning of time. I decided to journey further, this landscape seemed strangely familiar and it intrigued me so. After days of travel, I found myself at a human city. It was much unlike the Citadel from Kain's empire. There were no humans in the streets and I grew suspicious. Perhaps the humans were planning an attack against me? I shook the idea from my head. No, they know nothing of me yet. Suddenly, I could faintly hear a sound in the distance. One flapping wings. Large wings. I decided it would be best if I hid myself for the moment and sank to the darkness of the alley nearby. The strange flapping grew nearer as they finally stopped, supposing that whatever it was had landed on the street. I took a chance and caught a glimpse of the creatures. They were vampires! I recognized one of them as the infamous Janos Audrin. I had never seen the other before this day, but I sensed that the other was none other than Vorador. I wondered, why would these two be here? And I don't recall Vorador as having wings...  
"Go, my child. You know what to do." Vorador and Janos were apparently searching for something, but what, I hadn't the slightest idea. I decided it might be best to learn something and as soon as Vorador was out of sight, I approached the ancient vampire.  
"Janos Audrin I presume?"   
"I am he. (turns around to face Raziel) You do not appear to be human, yet not a vampire. What is your name?"  
"I am Raziel. I-"  
"R-Raziel, did you say?! What has happened to you?"  
"I've been through hell and back. How is it you know me? We have never met."  
(smiles) "No, we have not had that pleasure. But I do know who you are to be."  
(confused) "What do you mean by that?"  
"What I say you shall find out for yourself in the future, my child. Ahh Vorador, you have returned."  
(Gazes questionably at Raziel) "Who is this demon that you speak to, Master?"  
"This is Raziel."  
"What?! That cannot be!"  
"But he is. I am sure he can explain to us why and how he has come to this time at a later date. Are you sure she is the right one?" Vorador was carrying a young woman of about 17 years of age, unconscious, under his arm.   
"Yes, Master. She put up a much better fight than the others. A bit more warrior-like than woman."  
"She must be it then. Come to my retreat, Raziel, and all shall be explained there. Vorador, give the girl to me and transport our friend to my retreat."  
"Yes, Master." Janos took flight and I yearned for my wings more than ever as I watched him soar above the village. Vorador placed his hand on my shoulder and a sense of disintegration took over me. The village disappeared and was replaced with Janos's retreat. As I tried to regain my balance, Janos appeared on the veranda. He handed the woman to Vorador who placed her on what looked like a stone table. She seemed so familiar to me now that I could see her face.  
(trying to shake himself from staring at the woman)"Might I be allowed in on this little conspiracy?"   
"Of course, Raziel. You see, we've been searching for her because of the destined fate she is to have bestowed upon her. She is to be your human mother, Raziel. Or at least we think so." I was dumb-struck with surprise. This human was to be the bearer of myself former human-self. Was this the reason Kain had lead me here? To meet my human mother? She groaned, apparently awakening from her unconsciousness.  
"Wha- Where am I?!"  
"You are in the retreat of Janos Audrin."  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
"That depends on if you have something important to us." I could not hold my curiosity back.  
"What is your name?"  
"S-Sious." Sious. It was soothing to me as I turned it over in my mind.  
"Do you have a scar?" I was shaken from my trance as Vorador continued his interrogation.  
"Yes."  
"Where is it?" She had pointed to the top of her shoulder. "Show us." As she revealed it, I could plainly see what is looked like. I couldn't believe how my history came full circle. It was the symbol of my clan in Kain's empire.  
  
End of Part I  
Next time: Raziel learns more of what his mother was like. 


	2. Forgotten Memories:Part II

Forgotten Memories: Part II  
By Ryoken  
  
My world spun round as my journey and destiny came full circle. This woman was to bear me, her human son, and was the originator of the symbol of my clan. It was all much to take in. It was not possible that this was all mere coincidence.  
"Thank you, my dear. You will not be harmed and you are free to go. But heed this warning: never go outside of the village, nor flee if attacked by vampires. If you do, then all hope is lost for Nosgoth's future. Do you understand?" (nods) "Good. Raziel?" Janos's words broke me away from my thoughts. "Would you please escort Sious back to the village?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good." Janos and Vorador vanished before our eyes. Sious then cautiously approached me, but as she grew nearer, she seemed to have less fear of me.  
"How are we to get upon the ground safely?"  
"Come." I urged her to follow me to edge of the veranda. "Wrap your arms around my neck, and I'll glide down to the ground." She appeared to trust me. Wrapping her arms around me, I could sense she took care to not harm me in any way. She would be a good mother to my former self. I began the descent and landed in such a way as to keep her from being hurt. She released me, and we began the journey back to the village. So many many questions ran through my mind all at once. But I knew she would not be able to answer most of them. I could tell from the look on her face that she too, had many questions. Suddenly, I could sense someone behind us. I turned to face that bastard, Kain. "Get behind me, Sious." I would not allow Kain to kill her, and that would mean I would never be born. "What do you want, Kain?"  
"I know that the both of you have many questions, and I am your answer to them."  
"Why would you answer our questions? You're the one who sent me to my death upon being jealous."  
"(soft chuckle) There's more to it than that, Raziel. I was not jealous, as you may think. I sent you to your death as a test."  
"What kind of sickening test is one that sentences someone to death?!"  
"Calm yourself, Raziel. I will explain it all. But first, I suggest you safely guard Sious home. It's becoming far more dangerous out here for vulnerable humans, such as her, than it used to be. Someone is watching our every movements at this very moment, and I would hate to think what would happen if they were able to get their hands on her."  
Kain vanished out of sight, and I figured Sious was the only reason I stayed my hand.   
"Come Sious, we have to get you to the village, now." She followed close behind, fearing what may happen. As fast we had started on our journey once more, it abruptly stopped. A wall of green fire and purple electricity stopped us from proceeding any further. "What sorcery is this?!"  
"Ours, poor little Raziel." I turned to face a most hideous demon. "Do you really think you can protect her from us for long?" Another of these demons had appeared behind me. "She will come with us."  
"Not if I have any say in the matter." I summoned the soul reaver and began to battle the demon nearest me. I slashed as quickly as I could at the demon, but this was no simple task, as I soon realized. The demon's green blood spilled at the hands of the soul reaver, and ultimately, killing him. I devoured his soul and turned to face the other. But my deepest fears were coming forth. I had left Sious defenseless and unprotected as I went to battle with the demon. She was now in the grimy clutches of the second demon. Trying to struggle free from its claws, her blood was drawn. "Sious, stop struggling, you're just causing yourself to die."   
"It wouldn't matter if she did anyway, she would die at our hands soon enough." But then, a strange light emitted from Sious's hands. It was blinding to the demon, yet comforting to me.  
"DIE!!" The light was then thrown into the demon's face, obliterating it from existence. Sious fell from the height at which the demon had held her, and unsurprisingly fell unconscious. I could see that although the blood was being soaked up with her clothing, she was still fatally wounded if she wasn't treated immediately. I knew it would be a difficult task to perform, but I somehow had to get her to help without being persecuted for trying to kill her.   
  
End of part II  
Next time: Raziel experiences memories of his past and gains some answers to his mind-boggling questions. 


	3. Forgotten Memories: Part III

Forgotten Memories: Part III  
by Ryoken  
  
As I continued to hurriedly bring Sious to the village, a light appeared over Sious again. It blinded me only for a second for it disappeared again. When I looked back down at her, her wounds and blood were completely gone! I wondered how it possibly could have happened, knowing the only person who could answer me was Kain. Still unconscious as she was, I picked her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way to the village, doing the best I could to avoid being seen by the vampire hunters of this age.   
I reached the village with no further trouble and laid her down upon the street. I hoped some passerby would recognize her and help her back home, as I hadn't the slightest idea where she could live. But suddenly, I felt displacement there and my vision blurred. Visions swept by me in my mind and it stopped on what seemed to be a memory from my human life. My vision now normal, I opened them to see something incredible. The village was bustling with humans, doing whatever it was that they did during the day. And then I saw him. It clearly couldn't be anyone else, as he was with my mother. It was myself, as a young child. I reached out him, hoping to touch be able to touch him. But my hand vainly went through him. Apparently, they couldn't see me at all. Then the sky grew dark and the humans screamed and ran through the village, into their homes. I watched as my mother and myself ran into one of the many houses. I followed suite, and saw her telling me something with words that I was unable to hear. She hid me in a closet just as the door was broken down. In came one of the demons I battled before and swiftly grabbed her up, taking her outside. I followed and watched, horror stricken as they gruesomely murdered her. My rage swelled up and at that moment I would give anything at the chance to save her from them. Then the memory disappeared. I now knew where she lived, but I did not wish to take her to the place where she would be so cruelly murdered. Against my rage, I took her up from the street and returned her to her home. As I exited the village, even more questions swelled up in me.   
"No matter how much you want to, Raziel, you must leave her to her fate. It would cause a fatal paradox to this world." It was Kain.  
"Why?? Why did they kill her? She had all ready bore her son, why did they not go after me instead?"  
"They would have, but she would not tell them where you were. She gave her life to protect you, Raziel. They could not fit in that house to search it themselves, and by the time they came back with "smaller" recruits, you were already being taken to the growing Sarafan stronghold, and out of their reach. She knew by then why she had been taken to Janos's retreat and why she had been spared."  
"That symbol on her arm, it's the same as-"  
"Yes, Raziel. I decided that it would be ironic and yet somewhat protective for your clan if I declared that as your symbol. You saw the light emitted from her. The balance guardian at this time, Ariel, who has yet to be murdered, bestowed those powers upon Sious for her protection until your birth. Although it does protect her, it does not give her immortality. That's why she still needed some protection. The symbol was placed on her arm by a more human-like vampire when she was still young. The villagers thought she would surely become a vampire, but the light shone before them, healing herself and leaving only the mark that the vampire had given her."  
"This is all so much to bear. Why are you telling me all of this?"  
"Because you have the right to know, Raziel. It is all part of your history and destiny, it is important you know it all so that it is not repeated again." Kain disappeared, leaving me with the question of where I should journey to next. And as if someone had heard my question, another memory began to form. I was no longer in the village, but at what appeared to be the Sarafan stronghold five years from now. Before me was a vast chapel, myself and others, whom I assumed to be a few of my brethren, were listening to words of a man with a staff. I could tell from his figure that this was Time Streamer, Moebius. I could only watch as the old man spoke to us, since I could not hear his words. I guessed he was incriminating the vampires for killing my mother, and perhaps the parents of my brothers as well. So this was how and why I came to be a Sarafan warrior priest. Suddenly, I could hear Moebius's words. When he appeared to be looking upon me, my brothers and I seemed to freeze in place.   
"I see you have found a memory or two from your past, Raziel."  
"Silence, old man. I know that you are a devious old snake, and I shant fall for your tricks."  
"And who has told you so? Kain, the one who bestowed his unasked for 'gift', the one who then killed you as a vampire? I am only here to assist you."  
"Oh, really, old man? I do recall asking for your assistance. In fact, I believe I don't even need you."  
"Do you really think so, Raziel? I suppose I'll just send you away into the forest to be slain by the vampires the inherit this land then if you have no need of me."  
"What?! You wouldn't dare do that, Time Streamer. It would create a fatal paradox."  
"Perhaps. I guess there is one way to find out, now, isn't there?" He knew I wouldn't take the chance of sentencing my former self to death.  
"No, wait Moebius. What is it you want from me?"  
"Simply for you to kill Kain. This is all I ask of you." Moebius appeared to return to my memory and it began to fade. I was then faced with a moral dilemma: kill Kain and keep my young self and my destiny safe, or leave Kain alive, destroying myself and perhaps creating a fatal paradox in the process. Kain was no threat to me, nor did Nosgoth seem to be able to be restored by his death, and he appeared to want to help me. He also held the answers to questions I hadn't the chance to ask.   
  
End of part III  
  
With Raziel's childhood fate in his own hands, his dilemma could change the fate of Nosgoth forever. Next time: Raziel chooses his path. A path which he set himself... 


	4. Forgotten Memories:Part IV

Forgotten Memories: Part IV  
by Ryoken  
  
As I sat on the curb of the street, I pondered my current predicament: kill Kain, ensure my safety, and lose the man who knew the answers to my questions, or have Kain run free, guaranteeing my demise, along with a possible fatal paradox. If I killed Kain, all of the answers would be lost forever, on the other hand, if I didn't, history would be wiped out. I decided the best thing to do was to seek out Janos. Either he knew the answers to my questions or he could help me out of this dilemma.   
I stood up, ready for the journey, when my the strength from my legs was suddenly torn from me. I could no longer stand, and fell helplessly to the ground. I wondered if this was another one of Moebius's tricks, possibly knowing that I would try to gain outside help. I then felt a hand upon my shoulder and my strength returned. I turned to face Sious, apparently trying to restore me.  
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes, I believe so. What happened?"  
"I'm not sure, but it appears someone doesn't want you to head farther into the mountains."  
"It must be Moebius, the cowardly dog."  
"Perhaps. Why do you wish to head farther into the mountians?" I explained what had happened in the memory, and she appeared very interested, although I was sure to keep out what had happened to her in the village.   
"It may be impossible to reach Janos, now that Moebius appears to know my every movement."  
"Maybe not."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"What I mean is, perhaps I can go with you. You watch my back and I'll watch yours."  
"No, it's far too dangerous a journey for you."  
"Raziel, you don't seem to have much choice at the moment." I knew she was right.  
"Alright, but you must promise to stay close to me. I don't want you to get yourself killed."  
"I promise." So we began our journey back to Janos's retreat. When we first began, I started to feel my strength being leeched once more, but Sious was able to quickly restore me. I began to wonder how she was able to control such powers with the greatest of ease and never seem to grow exhausted.   
We arrived at the retreat with no trouble, but it appeared reaching the top would not be an easy task.   
"Hang on to me like before, I'll see if I can't climb back up." Ever so gently, she put her arms around me and I started to scale the wall. Halfway through, I began to weaken once more. I realized how far above the ground we were and that we had just walked into a trap. I began to lose my grip on the wall and I tried to hang on, using every once of strength I could muster. Sious was unable to aid me, she had her hands full just trying to hang on, and she knew exactly what was happening. I was beginning to lose my grip on the wall, I shuddered to think what would happen if we BOTH died. My strength gave way and we began our plummet to the ground. I then lost all consciousness.  
  
"Raizel...Raziel? Good, he's coming around." I could hear voices, this one no doubtly came from Janos.   
"Uggghhh...what happened..oh no, Sious!!" But as I opened my eyes, she stood before me. "Sious...what happened...you're alive but...how?"  
"Janos luckily peered over the balcony just as you lost consciousness. He flew down and caught us."  
"Raziel, now that you are awake, what brings you here?"  
"Ah yes, I needed your advice." I told him of my vision and he seemed to ponder over it.  
"It is strange that the Time Streamer would enter into a memory like that. I believe that he may be trying to keep you from finding some secret from Kain."  
"A secret from Kain, eh? Well, what should I do, Janos?"  
"You must find the edge of this coin, my son."  
"An edge? What do you mean by that?"  
"That is something you will have to discover for yourself. For now, I want you to think about what it might be before you take action." He then disappeared from the room.  
"What do you think of all this, Sious?" I was curious to see what she might make out of this puzzle.  
"I'm not sure, Raziel. But I think finding Kain may be the answer."  
"Or I finding you."   
"What are you doing here, Kain?"  
"Fate, Raziel. It is the destiny that Moebius prepared for me that I might meet you here. I would tread carefully if I were you, Raziel. Moebius and his puppetmaster are at work."  
"Moebius has given me a dilemma. I must kill you in order to preserve my own childhood life."  
"Perhaps. But do you really think he would put your life in danger? It would cause a paradox if he did so, and I know Moebius's master would not let that happen." Kain's words did make sense, but I still so unsure and so confused. All of the knowledge of time confused me. "Trust me, Raziel. They wouldn't want history destroyed because it would kill them as well. Follow your instinct, not your rage or your knowledge. They will only confuse you and turn you down the path that Moebius wishes for you to tread. Come, Raizel, we will take Sious home and then find Moebius." I had no idea what he planned to do, but he was more trustworthy than Moebius was, that I knew for sure.  
Kain teleported Sious and I to the village, where I bid her farewell, I hoped to see her again soon. Kain then ported us to the swamp. I remembered that there was what looked to be a time chamber here, and that was exactly where we were headed.  
  
End of part IV  
  
Next time: With Raziel and Kain now allied once more, they head off to seek Moebius and the person who is controlling him. 


	5. Forgotten Memories: Part V

Forgotten Memories: Part V  
By Ryoken  
  
We approached the time chamber, the cracks on the wall obvious to the farthest of observers. Kain had no trouble turning the wall into rumble with his power. As we entered the chamber, I could only hope that Kain knew how to operate this contraption. He placed one clawed hand on the switch and extended his other out to me. I grasped it with the same kind of trust that I had one shared with Kain long ago. The room blurred around me when Kain turned the switch. The past went by like a second as we plunged into the near future of Nosgoth. We emerged outside in the swamp, but it was more gloomy than I remembered. The device seemed to have worked and we were at our destined time. Kain signaled for me to place my hand on his shoulder and the second I did, we were inside the Sarafan stronghold. Sometime I must learn how to transport myself around Nosgoth. It most certainly was better than walking and battling my way through vampire hunters all of the time. Instead of heading deeper into the stronghold, Kain entered the room at back of the chapel that we now stood in. That was when I saw it. The soul reaver, broken in two.   
"This is the chapel of Sir William the Just. You remember my tales of him, do you not?" I merely nodded. I felt compelled to the physical blade, to take hold of it. I approached the blade and, as if my hand had a mind of it's own, I grabbed the handle of the it, and it began to leech the energy of my soul to restore itself. Kain merely stood and watched me as I grew weaker by the second. Before I reached oblivion, the Soul Reaver stopped its feeding and released me. "Now you have the tool that you need, Raziel. Our journey resumes. We must find Moebius and quickly." He rushed onward into the stronghold and I did my best to keep up with him. We reached deepest part of the stronghold and Kain stopped, allowing me to catch a second wind. We searched the room, but there was no sign of Moebius.  
"Damn you, Moebius! Where are you hiding?!"  
"Am I not clearly out of your reach, Raziel? I knew you and Kain were coming long before you did. As I can see, you are much smarter than I thought you were, my little blue assassin. No, I won't kill your human self. It would only ruin my fun. Now be gone! You will not find me here." Moebius's last words faded away and I could only wonder what Kain's next move was to be. But when I looked around, he was gone. Leaving me here to battle my way out of the Sarafan stronghold, now was he? Passing through the huge doors in which I had gained entry, I sighed and began my tiresome fight against the slayers once more and left the reaver behind. 


	6. Forgotten Memories: Part VI

Ahem... due to a request from a certain "bahumut" reader, whose name I will not mention, I have decided to write more on Forgotten Memories. I had originally thought that readers would take the end of the story and begin where the Soul Reaver 2 begins, but it appears that the demand of a certain reader is a little too great, and I so hate to disappoint any reader who loves to read my work. So, on with the story!!  
  
Forgotten Memories   
By Ryoken  
  
As I made my way out of the stronghold, I found that a sense of longing to be what I once was, or at least to have what I once had, was beginning to form inside of me. It was small, but with every step, it grew bigger. I traveled across Nosgoth, without much thought on anything else, not even on battle, until I reached a door with a picture that looked closely like myself. Also inscribed was the image of the reaver and I plunged it into a small slot, opening the heavy doors. Apparently, the reaver was the key to this threshold. I journeyed into the threshold to find creatures made of shadows. They were easy enough to defeat, certainly a release from the bloody battles of the hunters, though they had no souls on which to feed. I found myself in a large room, obviously another base for the Pillars of Nosgoth. On the walls were pictures of a winged race, and within them all was the reaver. They seemed to depict a great war and in the end, the winged race gained a blood-thirst like that of the vampires. They looked so much like myself, and I wondered.  
"Lies, Raziel." Ah, the voice of my old aide. I had hoped that I would not cross his path here.   
"No doubt you have some inexplicable reason for your presence here?"   
"I am here, now and always, Raziel. You have failed me."  
"Failed you? Whatever do you mean? I don't recall you ordering me to do your biding."  
"Do not mock me, my servant."  
"I serve no one, not you, not Kain, and not your lackey, Moebius!"  
"Moebius is my faithful servant. I have many."  
"And if I told Moebius that he is worshiping a giant squid, do you think his faith will falter?"  
"This impudence is unworthy of you. Do not forget the task that you were given. End your dispute with Kain, and destroy him."  
"I do believe that Kain is the one I should be speaking to, not you."  
"He is the one who destroyed you in exchange for your loyalty. And after a thousand years, you still wish to obey him like a dog at his master's heels?"  
"I am no dog. I go by my own will, and I don't need to take this criticism from a fish who's trying to stop me from learning my past!"  
"I made you! And I can unmake you, if I so choose!"   
"Spare me your remarks. I intend to find out the truth behind all of this."  
"Remain steadfast. I warn you, Raziel. My tentacles reach farther than you think."  
Leaving the old fool behind, I left the way I came and went around the threshold, not wanting to take anymore of his complaints and rants any longer. Now that feeling of want for my past grew even stronger, almost unbearable. I needed to see Sious once more, to taste the very essence of my past. Perhaps she was the only one, the only person who could sooth this longing.   
  
Not very long, but I have get back on track with this story. But hey, it's another chapter that you can chalk up on your list of things I've read. 


	7. Forgotten Memories: Part VII

Oh look, another chapter.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
By Ryoken  
  
Though yes, this urge to see my mother once more was almost strangely unbearable, I hadn't the slightest idea as to how to find her. Only time-travel could do such a thing, and those means of travel were within the Sarafan stronghold. They were also in the swamp, but it didn't matter. I had no knowledge of how to set it for the correct time. Should I set it wrong, I would end up stranded in an unknown time, and who knows what event might take place then? So I had to struggle to keep all of this emotion bottled up inside until I saw my chance.   
Vorador. I remembered that perhaps he was still in this time, before he was executed by the humans. Perhaps he had the answers that I seek. Just maybe.  
I was, by this time, already in the swamp, and the wall where I could gain entry to the canyon that lead to the village was not far. As I walked through that place, I gained the hint that I was being watched.   
"Raziel? Is that you??" It could be none other than Vorador himself. I turned to see the ancient vampire face to face. "What are you doing in a place like this?"  
"I was lead here by my thoughts. Perhaps you could help me."  
"I doubt that, unless it requires something such as brute strength."  
"I seek answers, that is all."  
"Answers...If I knew the answers to your questions, I would gladly give them to you. But they, like my mentor, Janos, died when the Sarafan murdered him."  
"Then that must be my next destination."  
"Your next destination? (chuckle) Don't be a fool, boy. You wouldn't be able to get there, let alone get past the tree blocking your way. And even should you make it, you would find nothing but rubble."  
"It would not be like that in the past."  
"Of course it wouldn't. Wait a moment, what do you mean?"  
"If I can find my way back to the past, I could reach his retreat and gain my answers."  
"I believe you've done enough time-travel for a life-time, Raziel." (vanishes in a puff of green smoke)   
Was there such a thing as too much time-travel? I wasn't about to consider the long answer to that question, and I noticed, from the corner of my eye, a veranda coming from a place where I could not reach by mere jumps. I went around the area, looking for a way there, and I did. I found another door which could only be opened by the bearer of the reaver. I opened it and it appeared to be a shrine of sorts. There were puzzles to complete here, though they were more difficult than that of the ones that I knew, and when I had solved them all, a black and purple light shone from an altar in the middle of a room. I cautiously approached, but when I got too close, the reaver took over, and plunged itself into the altar. I could feel the power surging from that place to the wraith blade as it levitated me into the air. After a few moments, I regained control of the soul reaver and it was now imbued with the power of darkness. An interesting transformation this was. I realized that I had stumbled onto what must have been an elemental forge.   
Now, armed as I was, I recalled the doors just outside of the Sarafan stronghold with the same centric circles on it. Perhaps this forge would have a new element to bestow upon the reaver.   
I emerged from the forge of darkness and, unwittingly, as my mind was on other things, stumbled into that old fool's chamber.  
"Ahh, my wayward child returns."  
"Having uncovered more than you'd like, I presume."  
"Raziel, let me remind you of your destiny here. You are to kill Kain, nothing more."  
"Or are you merely trying to hide the answers I seek? Tell me, what should I make of these murals?"  
"Only fragments left behind of an ancient race. They steer you from your path, pay no attention to them."  
"Is that so? I see no harm in them."  
"It is merely concealed."  
"I tire of you so. (starts to leave)"  
"I made you! And I can unmake you, if I become so inclined."  
"I am beyond that of death."  
"There are far worse fates than death, Raziel. (Raziel leaves)"  
Finally escaping that cur's tongue, I fought my way through the stronghold, and down the path to the Pillars. Now that I was far away from him, my thoughts ran back to Sious. I wondered, what was it like to have a mother to care for me? What was I like as a child? I arrived at the forge much sooner than I thought.  
  
Sorry that this story is getting a little boring. But trust me, please, it'll get better!! I have a BIG ironic ending for this story!!! 


	8. Forgotten Memories: Part VIII

Hey, anyone else wonder about what Raziel was like as a human child, like Raziel does?? 

Forgotten Memories

By Ryoken

I plunged the reaver into the door and made my way into the first chamber. Like that of the place below the pillars and the forge of darkness, here, too, were murals of the winged race. Undoubtedly, they had created this forge as well. I progressed through this longer forge puzzle and when the forge's power was aroused, that of light, it reminded me of the light Sious had when she had used that power. This, of course, made me think about her again as I went out the way I had come. 

Equipped with the elemental power of light, I could now gain entry to the fortress and maybe even access to the time-streaming chamber. I shot the telekinetic blast of light at the red crystal above the gate way, and it opened. Melchiah would have been amused to see such mechanics, he always did like to play around with gadgets. Anyway, as I fought my way through the human hunters, I thought about how I would travel back in time in order to speak with Janos Audrin. It also occurred to me that I could, too, see Sious all at the same time. Well, maybe.

I entered the room where the time-streaming device was and there was no one in sight. Shooting the red crystal above the door must have triggered an alarm of sorts because Moebius spoke out to me at once.

"What are you doing?" 

"I've come to get away from this time, Time-Streamer."

"And how do you suppose you'll do that? You don't know how to set it, and I most certainly won't do it for you."

I pointed the reaver at the fool's neck. "If you don't, then I suppose I'll have to kill you instead of Kain." 

I could tell that he was not very pleased. "Very well." We entered that chamber and I was certain I wouldn't have been able to set it had he not come along. Moebius set the device and told me that I needed to do was flip the switch in front of me. Something was not right here. I could sense that something was wrong.

"Rot here, and forget me." My world spun sickeningly as I was tossed into the time stream and came out on the other side. 

Betrayal. I suppose I should always trust my senses for here I was in a time that I knew was not that of when Janos still lived for here lay the ruins of an abandoned stronghold. 

Alone and angry at myself, I looked out of the time chamber from where I stood. I emerged from the chamber into that dark crumbling world which I could not recognize as Nosgoth. I looked up towards the ceiling only to be greeted by rain coming from an incredibly black sky. Damn that old man. I suppose trusting him wasn't the brightest thing to do, I should have known he would pull something like this.

As I began walking towards the door, the doors were still intact, a green wall of lightning suddenly blockaded my path. Two green demons appeared on either side of me.

"Not you again. Why do you keep pestering me when you know you cannot win against me?"

"*chuckle* Ignorant child. We shall not let you pass!" What fools these demons were. With no one around to protect, these pests would be easily destroyed. 

Once they were deceased, I began exploring the remains of the stronghold. I soon found out it was crawling with the demons. I was growing of the same old fights so I decided it was best that I snuck around them Once I reached the large doors of the chapel, I opened them to find the spirit of Moebius, waiting for me.

"Leave my soul in peace, Raziel!"

"You forget that when you are in this form, I am the one you should fear. Care to take the risk?"

"What do you want me?"

"You sent me here, Moebius. Tell me why."

"I had to get rid of you. You were ruining my plan."

"Bah. To hell with you!" I drew the Soul Reaver and he quickly dispersed. Alone again, I decided to pay a visit to Sious's home, if I could get there. As I began journeying, I wondered what awaited me there. Unconsciously, I stumbled upon the Pillars, and Ariel's haunted spirit. 

"Who's there?!"

But I simply ignored her question and went on. I noticed that she hid behind a Pillar as I came into view, but I paid no heed to her or what she said.

This time as I came upon the threshold, I remembered that that old squid lurked down in the waters there. I was tired of how he'd been treating me so I again avoided him. When I came upon the swamp, I discovered that the tree was gone and I was able to scale the wall now. I hurriedly made my way through the caverns and ended up in the deserted town. There was no one there except for some demons and hunters trying to block my path. So I pressed on through the mountains and made it to Janos's retreat which now lay in ruin and the lake of ice now melted into water. There was nothing left.

"Do not think that there is nothing here that could aide you, Raziel." I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"The city lies in ruin, both Vorador and Janos are dead, along with Janos's retreat. What could possibly be hidden here that could help me, Kain?"

He came closer and into view. "Go further into the mountains. You'll find what you're looking for at the end of the maze of canyons." Then, he was gone. And it started to rain. 

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful." So I did what Kain asked of me and I traveled through the canyon, running into hunters and demons alike. And then I came upon a forge. Strange how a forge was built all the way out here away from the city. I entered and saw the pyramidal design of the forge and I wondered what element would be granted to me this time. I solved the puzzle and was taken upwards to the top of the shrine to the snake's open mouth. When I landed, I saw the strangest sight. Sious stood at the entrance of the room, but she seemed entranced by something. I went to her side as quickly as possible, but she disappeared as soon as I reached her. Perhaps I was hallucinating from all of my thoughts about her, but she didn't seem to be an illusion. I made my way back to the altar and gained the power of air. Once I had exited the temple, the rain, which had been pouring down when I arrived at the forge, immediately stopped when I first stepped out. I am still not certain whether it was a coincidence or something more.

Next chapter: Will Raziel finally be able to see his mother again?


End file.
